


One Shot! |SFW| Nero x Reader | Circus

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: 91 Days - Freeform, Anime, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: A quick dabble about Nero Vanetti form 91 Days a request form tumblr @curlyzensei





	One Shot! |SFW| Nero x Reader | Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

> **Nero POV**

It was a warm summer morning when I decided to take Avilio down to see the circus. I remembered how much I loved it when I was a child and guessed that Avilio had never been able to see it when he was going up. It had taken some time for Avilio to open up to me but I’m glad he did. Avilio had told me of how he grew up on the streets, fending for himself. It was better then being in and orphanage, and I agree. However if Avilio had been raised by the streets, then that means he has never been to the circus before. And the circus is still my favorite.

“It won’t be long now Avilio. Just a little further and we’ll be able to see the tent.” I was hoping to arouse some excitement out of him. He’s still not good at this facial expression stuff. He’s also not good at talking to others either.

“Right.” As I kept driving a little ways more and we found ourselves among a large crowd of people. I paid our fair and we took our sets. We sat and watched everything. Growing up the trapeze artist were always my favorite. I watch in amazement as they did their show. When they got to the trapeze act, they singled one woman out for an alone act. She couldn’t have been more than seventeen or eighteen and boy was she beautiful

“She was amazing wasn’t she Avilio?”

“I guess.” Not the excitement I expected but it’ll have to do. 

“What do you say we go back stange and meet them?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Nero.”

“Come on, it’ll be fine. I use to do it all the time as a kid.”

“Yeah, as a kid. You know how creepy you sound?-” I lost interest in what Avilio was saying for I made my way through the crowd and to the back. If I could just meet that--- I ran into something. I looked down to see who or what it was and found the trapeze artist.

“Nero! Stop!” Avilio caught up to me.

“It’s you!” The woman quickly move away from me. “Wait!... I just, wanted to tell you that I really loved your act.”

“Oh, uhm thank you.”

“The names Nero, Nero Vanetti.”

“(Y/N)(L/N).” She stared at me for a moment before speaking again. “I have to go now.”

“I hope to see you again sometime?” I said rather hopefully as I held out my hand to help her up.

“We have another show tomorrow at noon.”

“I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
